The hynageneral and Subuku no Jess Matilda
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on the book and move, Arabella and her twin Jessy and their freinds must work together to take down the meany principal of their school  lotza pairings with the authors sept for me  enjoy!
1. Cast

**The hynageneral and Subuku no Jess: Matilda**

**AN: I do not own anyone except myself. Any authors mentioned in here belongs to themselves. I adopted this parody from myself and I'm usually the kind of person who likes to take challenges. I have a copy of the book "Matilda and I have seen the DVD film version of this, so I plan on merging the two together, and make Me and Subuku no Jess twin sisters for the roll of Matilda, since she did start this parody, I am just touching it up with some hyna Flare So, I hope you enjoy this and thank you Raina (Detective88) for the ideas helping miss Jessy.**

Cast

Narrator- Dr. Cockroach, Ph. D (_Monsters vs. Aliens_)

Matilda- Subuku no Jess AKA Jessy and The Hyna General AKA Arabella (Me)

Extras with Jessy- Audrey II (_Little Shop of Horrors_), Detective88 aka Raina (Fellow Authoress), Cedric Diggory (_Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_), and Starzilla (Fellow Authoress)

Extras with Arabella- Yokiss (Chaotic), Chazz Prinstion (Yugioh Gx **A/N: In his Ojama form**), Autobot X (G1 Transformers, **A/N:Shrunken to the size of Oogie boogie**), Scourge, Galvatron and Cyclonus (all g1 Transformers, **A/N and are a no bigger than me or Jessy when we were 6**) Maurice (A Chocobo OC)

Harry Wormwood- Eggman (Sonic X)

Zinnia Wormwood- Rumia the rumor weed (Vegietales)

Mikey Wormwood- Alejandro (_Total Drama World Tour_)

Miss Honey- Audrey Fulquard (_Little Shop of Horrors_)

Ms. Trunchbull- The Queen of Hearts (_Alive in Wonderland Disney Version_)

FBI Agents- Agent K and Agent J (_Men in Black_)

Matilda's School Friends- Various Cartoon Characters

Bruce Bogtrotter- Choji (_Naruto_)

Mrs. Phelps, The Librarian- Mrs. Puff (_Spongebob Squarepants_)

Cookie, the Cafeteria Lady- Doris (_The Simpsons_)

Magnus, Miss Honey's Father- Othello Reaper Boogie (My NBC OC- See my profile)


	2. Chapter 1: Arabella and Jessys birth

**C.1**

We see 2 pairs of baby brown eyes in a yellow, green, and orange background as the credits and instumental music start to play.

_**Featuring the Voices of...**_

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku no Jess**

**Terra Song as The hyna General**

**Levi Stubbs (may he rest in peace) as Audrey II**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88**

**Robert Pattinson as Cedric**

**Mike Pollock as Eggman**

**G. Bock as The Rumor Weed**

**Marco Grazzini as Alejandro**

**Ellen Greene as Audrey**

**Verna Felton as Queen of Hearts**

**Vin Diesel as Othello**

**Tommy Lee James as Agent K**

**Will Smith as Agent J**

**Mary Jo Catlott as Mrs. Puff**

**and Hugh Laurie as Dr. Cockroach, Ph. D**

We now see a hospital, specifically the room where newborn babies were kept. The baby brown eyes belonged to two baby girls. One baby girl had brown eyes, short black hair, and a lavender blanket wrapped around her. While the other, who was with her in the same crib, her twin sister, had brown eyes as well, but had short brown-blonde hair. The two were staring at the ceiling in their crib while someone was walking near to her.

The person was a tall man with a white labcoat, black pants, black shoes, golden eyes and a giant cockroach head. He seemed to be a doctor and the narrator of this parody. He started to speak softly to the camera.

"Oh, hello there, readers. My name is Dr. Cockroach, Ph. D," The man introduced himself. "I used to work here in this very hospital. I'm here to tell you an Author story that has to do with these two little ones." He gestured to the baby girl's.

The Black haired baby girl cooed softly, while the brown-blond haired one just spoke baby babble softly and Dr. Cockroach smiled as he continued to narrate, "Everyone is born, but not everyone is born the same." The doctor picked up the baby girl's gently, "Some would grow up to be butchers, bakers, or candle-stick makers. Some would only be able to make jello salad."

A nurse named Sakura Haruno (Naruto) came into the room and Dr. Cockroach gave the baby girl's to her. He waved goodbye to the babys since the two baby girls were about to be going home. He sighed and narrated some more, "One way or another, though, every human being is made unique. For better-" He paused to see Sakura taking the two baby girl's near a window to see their father outside.

The father outside was an egg-shaped man with glasses, a bald head, red overcoat, black pants and boots, and an orange moustache. He was called Dr. Eggman Robotnik-Weed. Upon seeing his twin baby girl's, he snarled and groaned, "Urgh!" He then left, not wanting to see his disgusting daughter's again.

"... Or for worse..." Dr. Cockroach sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

Outside, in the Hospital parking lot, many other families were smiling and taking their babies home as Dr. Cockroach's voice was heard.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_Most parents believe that their children are the most beautiful miracles ever to grace the planet. Others, however, take a less emotional approach._

Eggman was growling as he walked with his wife. His wife was a tall woman with green eyes, red lips, and curly blond hair. She wore a green dress, white sunglasses, white earrings, a beaded necklace, green high-heel shoes, and seemed to have leafy hands. She was really a gossiping plant called The Rumor Weed, but in her human form, she was called Rumia Robotnik-Weed. Rumia made a baby carriage out of vines to carry the baby girls in as Eggman started to complain.

"This was a waste of time!" Eggman said while reading the medical bills that the doctors gave him, "I could've captured Sonic by now than to go through this."

"Don't forget that it was very painful to me," Rumia added.

"And expensive! A hundred dollars for a bar of soap and a cell phone?"

"What?" Rumia said offensively as Eggman glared at her, "I needed a shower and I need to talk to people, Eggy!"

"Now, don't talk to me like that! Five-thousand dollars... I'M NOT PAYING IT! What are they going to do; repossess the kids?" Both the parents reached to their jeep. Eggman grabbed the carriage from Rumia, opened the trunk and put the babys in it. He slammed the door and he and his wife went into the front seat. As Eggman started the car, a voice caught the twin baby girl's attention.

"Hey twerps," A boy said while holding a paddle-ball, "Watch this." The boy was a five year old boy with tan skin, dark brown hair, and lime green eyes. He wore a dark red shirt, black sandels, and green-grey pants. His name was Alejandro Burromerto Robotnik-Weed, Eggman and Rumia's son. He started to play with the paddle-ball near his baby sister's face to annoy her. When Eggman started to drive, the babys was pushed back by the force and the two moved around.

"Darn it, I can't find the exit!" Eggman complained again.

"Just make a U-turn, honey." Rumia said. Her husband sighed and made a sharp turn, making the babys move from side to side. The little brown-blond haired one was enjoying it like it was a roller coster, and giggled during the whole ride.

"Uh, Eggy?" Rumia said, concerned about Eggman's terrible driving.

"Hmmm, maybe this was the reason I stick to driving hover-crafts..."

"Eggy!" Rumia screamed as her husband almost ran over a stop sign, a mailbox, and a bumpy road. They were at a suburban street where many houses were. A group of kids that were playing on the street ran out of the way so they wouldn't get hit.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_Eggman and Rumia Robotnik-Weed lived in a very nice house, in a very nice neighborhood, but they were not really nice people._

"Get out of the streets, you hooligans!" Eggman yelled before parking the car at a drive-way, where a nice lime green house stood. After the car stopped, Eggman, Rumia, and Alejandro got out of the car and went into the house to go about their normal day. There was just one thing they forgot about... they left their baby girls alone in the trunk of the car.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_Now, The Weeds, as I like to call them, were so wrapped up about their silly lives, they forgot that they had two daughters. Had they ever paid attention to her, they would've found out that they were extra-ordinary children._

Months later, Eggman was watching TV and talking to the phone on the couch while Rumia was tending to her weed-babies that looked like her. They were like her eyes and ears to the world so she could spread rumors around and grow big. Just as she was watering one of her weeds, she heard two giggles coming from the kitchen counter.

"Hmm?" Rumia turned to see who made the noise. She gasped when she saw her daughters, the black haired one wearing a purple shirt and a pink diaper, and the brown-blonde haired one, in an orange shirt and blue diaper, both covered in apple sauce, and laughing as the two were both writing on the counter. The little black haired one spelled out, "J" "E" "S" "S" "I" "C" "A". While the Brown-blonde haired one spelled out "A" "R" "A" "B" "E" "L" "L" "A"

"Oh Jessica, Arabella, now look what you two did!" The mother yelled as the two baby's looked up at her.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_They called the Black Haired one Jessica... or Jessy for short. And the Brown-blonde haired one Arabella Hyna, Or Bella for short._

"Jessy, Bella darlings, you're supposed to eat the applesauce," Rumia sighed, not noticing that Jessy and Bella both spelt their own names right. "Kupari" Bella babbled, while Jessy cooed as Rumia picked the two up and put them in the sink to wash them. When she was getting the soap, Jessy was pointing to her, while Bella just cocked her head.

"M-m-ma?" Jessy stuttered to say, Bella just stared and said "Kupo?" in question. The two just saw their mother growing a half-foot taller.

"Don't be scared, Jessy. Mommy just heard a rumor that made me grow," Rumia explained while dumping soap on Jessy and Bella and then fixing up their hair. "There was a rumor going on about me raising two special childrien. Me? Raising two special baby girl's? To me, raising you is like raising a tomato. No, wait, raising a tomato is better!" Rumia left to wash her hands in the bathroom while Jessy sat inside the sink, looking at her twin confused, while Bella just shrugged to her twin.

A couple years later, we see a two-year-old Jessy with pig-tails wrapped in pink ribbons, a red shirt with flowers on it, and black shorts, and a two-year-old Bella with a hair clip in the shape of the Autobot and decepticon symbol in her hair, a blue shirt with stars, and grey shorts.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_By the time the twin sisters was two, Jessica and Arabella both learned what most adults learned when they were thirty; How to take care of yourself..._

Jessy was on the counter near the sink again, but she was drying herself off with a washcloth. While Bella was on the floor pouring a bowl of mushy green weird stuff, for their pet baby Chocobo. The Chocobo chick was near Bellas legs waiting impacently for the mushy greens he is supposed to eat for a growing chocobo. Once Jessy was dry, she jumped off the counter and ran to her and Bellas room. While Bella picked up the Baby chocobo and its meal and went to their room as well. (A/N: don't ask, Our brother will just pick on our Chocobo)

Two years later, a four-year-old Jessy and Arabella were in their bedroom, dressing up.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_As time passed, the two developed a sense of style._

When the two was finished, Jessy now had her hair down and she wore a red t-shirt, black overalls, white sneakers and a red ribbon tied to her head. While Bella still had her hair down, she wore a gray-t-shirt with a picture of bender mimicking Uncle Sam with only his hat and a cigarette in his mouth, Tan Kacki pants, and purple sneakers. The two smiled and went to the kitchen to watch their family.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_Every morning, Jessica's and Arabella's brother, Alejandro, went to school. Their father went to work as an inventor and car salesman, selling used cars and machines for unfair prices. And their mother took off to play bingo and spread rumors around._

Sure enough, a nine-year-old Alejandro kissed his mother goodbye and went out to school. Eggman, along with some of his robot creations he invented, waved goodbye to his wife and went off to work. Rumia got out her purse and turned to Jessy and Bella

"There's soup on the stove, so you can heat it up if you're hungry. If anything happens, tell my rumor weeds about it and I'll hear it. Autobot X, Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus are in charge, and If you don't see me by the end of the day, it means that I grew up and took over the whole neighborhood. See ya, darlings!" Rumia waved while blowing a really fake kiss at her daughters and then she left. Jessy and Arabella both waved goodbye. Even though her family didn't notice or really care for her, Jessy kind of liked Rumia because she respected her... although she got freaked out every time that her mother said anything about taking over the neighborhood. Her twin Arabella, nuteral, though much rather preferred for the care of their transformer Guardians, since they noticed, cared and respected her and her twin sister.

**Dr. Cockroach's VO: **_Jessica and Arabella where both left alone as always with their Transformer guardians... That was how they liked it._

Jessy and Arabella both just stood there, alone in the house, until the two started to smile. The twin sisters were now alone and the two could do almost anything they wanted alongside with their babysitters/adopted older brothers.


End file.
